plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Ivy
Kabloom |Tribe = Leafy Berry Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = Anti-Hero 4 |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = "Guess who's itching for a fight? This guy right here!"}} Poison Ivy is a premium uncommon plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 3 to play, and has 1 /3 . It has the Anti-Hero 4 trait, and it has no abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Leafy Berry Plant *'Trait: Anti-Hero 4' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "Guess who's itching for a fight? This guy right here!" Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Poison Ivy has a terrible strength stat of 1, but that is only when it is engaged in combat against a zombie fighter. Otherwise, it can hit the zombie hero pretty hard, so try clearing out the path for Poison Ivy to strike with tricks such as Spring Bean, Berry Blast, or Bubble Up. Clearing the path for Poison Ivy using tricks before fighting helps as well. Since it only costs 3 sun, you can play it on an empty lane on turn 3, should your opponent use up all their brains to play zombies. Due to it being a berry plant, it can synergize with Sergeant Strongberry, so that 7 damage can be done to the zombie hero, or 3 damage to a zombie on its lane. Against You can use Rolling Stone when its extra Anti-Hero strength is not active, and Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size when it is. Any zombie that does 3 or more damage and/or having 2 health or more can stop Poison Ivy from wreaking havoc. However, beware since the plant hero may have some tricks up its sleeve. In that case, a Gravestone zombie will help, as the gravestone is immune to almost all tricks, with the exception being Grave Buster. As of update 1.12.6, it now also a berry plant, so you can use Squirrel Herder to instantly destroy Poison Ivy if it is causing too much trouble. However, beware if your opponent is Spudow, as he can play Grave Buster to remove Squirrel Herder, thus wasting 2 brains in the process. Gallery Poison_Ivy_New_Statistics.png|Statistics PoisonIvyC.png|Card Trivia *During its idle animation, Poison Ivy is sometimes seen scratching itself. This is a reference to how in real life, when an animal or human comes into contact with poison ivy, the area of the skin that came into contact with the plant becomes itchy. **Its description also references this fact. **There appears to be a rash on Poison Ivy's hands and forehead. *It, Poison Mushroom and Poison Oak are the only plants in the entire series to start with the word "poison." **Coincidentally, all three are Kabloom fighters with Anti-Hero traits. *It is the only leafy plant in the Kabloom class. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Leafy plants Category:Berry cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Berry plants